


Trunks and Gohan's New 'Dog' Is A Wife Stealer

by Isuvviaraq



Series: Property of the Inu [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cuck, Cuckoldry, Inu, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Ritual Sex, himbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq
Summary: Gohan and Trunks' new house comes with a fairly big perk: A guardian Inu to ensure their safety, prosperity, and happiness, and to cure Trunks's infertility..... Wait, what was that last one?
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Gohan
Series: Property of the Inu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Trunks and Gohan's New 'Dog' Is A Wife Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> And, Ezri continues to encourage me to pour my horny energy into stories for him until I'm... well, ya know...

The Guardian Inu

Trunks and Gohan were very happy with the house they’d purchased. It was beautiful, quiet, historical, and authentic. It had even been built with a few of the timbers of the traditional Japanese house that had stood on the same ground. Most charming of all, behind the house was an adorable little shrine to an Inu spirit.

Gohan was immediately fascinated, wondering when the shrine had been built, and whether the little statue really _was_ supposed to be a dog and not a wolf. Trunks merely remarked, “What a good boy!”

As soon as the movers were all finished, Trunks began to lay out plants in the flower bed, and Gohan saw to washing the shrine and brushing away all the old leaves. Then, just behind one of the statue’s hind legs, he saw…

“Hey babe! There’s an inscription in the shrine!”

“Is there?” Trunks glanced up from the flowerbed for a moment and gave an interested hum. “Can you read it?”

Gohan squinted. “Um… not out loud, but… I think I can get the gist of it from the kanji.”

Trunks gently patted soil over the last of the tender buds. “Yeah?”

“Something like… ‘to the residents of this house… to achieve security, prosperity, and’… uh… ‘purpose,’ I guess? Then… either ‘call’ or ‘repeat’… ‘Ezri.’”

Trunks quirked a brow, pulling the gloves off his hands and walking up behind his husband. “‘Etsy?’”

“ _Ezri,_ ” Gohan annunciated carefully. He pointed to the end of the inscription. “No mistaking it. It’s written in katakana like a foreign name.”

Trunks leaned over his husband’s shoulder, frowning and staring where the finger pointed. “It’s… Ezri?”

A flash of light from the statue made both men yelp and cover their eyes. Above their exclamations, a voice spoke out. “ _Finally!_ It’s been decades since _both_ owners have called out my name!”

Hearts racing, neither of them daring to think that this could be anything but a dream, the couple lowered their hands from their eyes. Atop the shrine before them sat a slender, pretty, male Inumimi with white hair, pink eyes, and a smile that was at once roguish and innocent. He was also wearing a pale blue yukata several sizes too small for him.

With his audience still stunned (their gazes kept flitting between his strange eyes and the tip of his fat, flaccid dick), the Inu spirit hopped down from his perch. He threw his arms around their shoulders and drew them both in for a tight hug. “But here I am! Now you two cuties are _allllll mine!”_

Calming the startled Saiyans down from their surprise and working out an explanation ate up the rest of the afternoon. Ezri was, they understood at length, the guardian deity of the house. He had been locked up in the shrine for about 70 years now, waiting until the house to which he was bound was inhabited by a married couple, and both of them called his name before the shrine. Gohan and Trunks (those lucky Saiyans, they) had just gotten themselves a Guardian Inu.

In spite of these assurances, Trunks took some convincing before he was willing to: A) remain in the new house, and B) allow Ezri to stay in the house with them. The spirit’s use of the phrase ‘all mine’ also somewhat failed to put Trunks’s mind at ease. “This is more than I signed up for! We don’t know anything about him. How do we know we can trust him?”

But Gohan, who had slightly more romantic ideas about old Japanese folklore, was infected with the smell of adventure. “He appeared out of thin air! If he wanted to do us harm, I think this conversation would’ve been over a long time ago.”

Trunks’s counterargument that ‘nothing comes for free’ gave some pause – but Ezri was ready for that one. “No, of course it’s not _free,_ ” he said with a wave of the hand. “I’ll be living in your house, eating at your table, and sampling all your luxuries. And when I want something enough to ask for it, it’s best to give it to me. In the past, I’ve had to be very… _harsh_ to slackers who tried to obtain my blessings without working for them.” He said this last part with a dark frown, but then it promptly vanished into a happy grin. “But you two are such hard workers already! Just listen to me, and I’ll make you _sooooo_ happy.”

At last, Trunks consented to let Ezri in the house. The first order of business then was to find him some pants to wear, as his undersized yukata kept flashing them with distracting glimpses of the Inu’s large and heavy ballsack. In the laundry room, the first sign of Ezri’s influence was discovered; a large stain from water-damage caused during the house’s vacancy had disappeared. When questioned, Ezri only gave a careless shrug and said, “A house shouldn’t have water-damage.”

This warmed Trunks to his presence considerably, as it saved them a call to the local contractor. That endearment was swiftly soured after dinner, however, when sleeping arrangements were being discussed. Gohan went to the bedroom closet to pull out the large futon they’d bought for guests, but he’d only just put his hands on it when Ezri (who’d followed the couple into the bedroom) laid a hand on the mattress of their bed.

“Oooh, what _is_ this?!” The couple looked at him as Ezri crawled onto the bed, testing its give Trunkseath his hands. “It’s so… spongy! What’s it made of?”  
  


“Memory foam,” Gohan said. A helpless grin crept onto his face as the Inu threw himself back onto the mattress and rolled back and forth adorably.

“I love it!” Ezri declared, grabbing one of the pillows and squeezing it to his chest. Finally he sat up, tail wagging like mad. “I’ll sleep here!”

Trunks’s face darkened. “This is _our_ bed!”

The Inu shrugged. “Okay. I’ll share it with you two cuties.” Then he threw himself back upon the mattress and snuggled into it with his tail wagging. This sparked a 15-minute whispered conversation in the hallway between the two Saiyans – at the end of which, they decided to let Ezri have the bed and sleep in the guest bedroom themselves.

_“But he had better earn his keep soon, or he’s sleeping outside like a real dog!”_ Trunks threatened weightlessly.

The next morning, Trunks received a call from work before he’d even put on his house slippers. ‘An overlooked certification’ was discovered on his resume, and he was offered a raise accordingly. Before the day was out, Gohan received that month’s royalty check and day early and found that it contained a rather sizable, and totally unexpected, bonus. Enough to buy themselves a new mattress altogether. After that, they decided to let Ezri have whatever he asked for.

When he wasn’t granting them good luck, however, Ezri turned out to be something of a brat. The day after the couple had their first new windfall, the Inu provided them with a laundry-list of new bath products, colognes, and (mostly pink) clothes that he wanted. He would then offer to share the products with them and become _very_ pouty if they declined. Moreover, although he ate just as much as the two of them, took the longest in the bath, and did little more than read books and surf the Internet all day, Ezri stoutly _refused_ to cook or do any chores around the house.

“You wouldn’t expect your little lap-dog to do any work around the house, and I’m _far_ more useful than that. Instead of complaining, you should be stroking my ears, rubbing my belly, and saying how much you love me.” And this, they frequently did. Even the ‘I love you’ part – reservedly at first, but with more sincerity as they came to appreciate just how adorable he was.

Then on the fifth day since his appearance, a real miracle came about. Trunks and Gohan woke up one morning to find that Trunks’s flowerbed was suddenly overflowing with so many bright, perfect flower petals that the whole thing looked like a quilt. Experimentally, Trunks bought a few packets of vegetable seeds and planted them in a part of the yard that was struggling to hold grass.

Every night for the next week, the planted vegetables would accomplish more than a week’s worth of growth per day. Every morning, a pack of rats would appear out of the woods, gnaw away all of the weeds that tried to spring up, and leave the vegetables totally untouched. As the dew dried, Trunks found the soil parched every morning and all but drowned his insatiable veggies. When harvest came after just two weeks, they allowed Ezri to pick every item on that night’s menu and spread the table like a temple offering.

Then one night, Trunks and Gohan had just made love in the guest bedroom and were on their way downstairs to make supper. The instant he saw them, Ezri sprang to his feet with a look of deep concern, pressed a palm against Trunks’s stomach, and let out a piteous whimper.

Trunks’s eyes went wide with apprehension. “What?! What are you doing? What’s wrong?”

Ezri’s big, pink eyes met his. “You’re barren…”

The Saiyans might have laughed at this, had Ezri not so completely earned their trust over the last two weeks – and had his expression not been so sincere. They cast a brief glance at each other, then humbly asked their guardian spirit to clarify. To their amazement, the Inu explained that, back when he was young – young even in Saiyan years – men who were in love often became pregnant and gave birth, not so different from Saiyan women.

Trunks and Gohan’s insistence that men _categorically_ could not conceive children seemed to deeply disturb Ezri. It was as if they’d said that Saiyan men had stopped being able to reproduce at all. But at last, Ezri waved a hand for silence and sat up firm.

“All of that doesn’t matter. Trunks may be infertile now, but he _has_ a womb. I can sense it!” He met both of their eyes. “And I’m going to reawaken it. I’m going to make Trunks’s belly as fertile and fruitful a place as the garden outside. You two are too cute, and too good of people, not to make any babies of your own. I want to see your beautiful Saiyan pups!”

Of course, for the two men who were more-or-less comfortable with the idea of never having children, this proposal took a bit of work. Trunks, in particular, had a hard time just wrapping his head around the notion of _himself_ becoming a mother. It would completely rock the foundation and rhythm of their lives, after all. In the end, it was Gohan who finally coaxed him into it. He echoed a lot of Ezri’s arguments, which Trunks found hard to dispute when heard from both of the other men in the house.

“Ezri will make sure we have all the space, money, and food we need to make a good life for them,” Gohan said. “He’ll ensure that you have a smooth pregnancy and delivery… and like Ezri said, your health will only improve from it. I want you to be healthy and happy. Just… think about it?”

So Trunks thought about it. And after a very quiet dinner, he agreed. The Saiyan men were too busy smiling at each other to notice the slight, wicked smirk that flickered across the Inu spirit’s lips before he could hide it.

“Now, to cure Trunks’s infertility, there’s a ritual involved,” Ezri declared once they’d congregated up in the master bedroom. The Inu sat with his back against the cushions, while Trunks and Gohan listened obediently at the foot of the bed. “Unfortunately… much as it pains me to say it… this predicament is at least partly Gohan’s fault.”  
  


The Saiyans were equally startled. “Me?” Gohan said, stomach twisting up in knots.

Ezri nodded and continued, not without a healthy dose of sympathy in his voice. “I get that you didn’t realize it… but you haven’t had the right diet and lifestyle to make you into a proper Alpha-Male. So all the Beta seed you’ve pumped into your husband over the years has only made his womb dry up. A healthy bitch is supposed to be impregnated easily by an Alpha’s cock.”

They both flinched at the word ‘bitch,’ but tried not to take it amiss. (Ezri _was_ a dog spirit, after all.)

“So for the duration of the ritual, it’s very important that the two of you _absolutely. Do. NOT._ Sleep together.” He met their eyes very sternly as he said this. “No sex, no frotting… and no kissing with tongue for the first week either. In fact, at least at first, it’s probably best that you two don’t even share a bed. Give your auras a chance to disentangle.”

Neither of them were happy at this news. Trunks looked as if he might cry. “But… I love my husband… How long am I supposed to go without touching him before I’m… cured?”

Ezri gave another sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry, the rules of the ritual get less stringent over time. And besides… You won’t be alone and unsatisfied, even from the start.”

Trunks blinked. “What do you mean?”

The Inu nodded, and his tail began to swish behind him. “That’s the _other_ part of the ritual, you see. Gohan here may not be an Alpha, but _I_ am! Your friendly, magical, Alpha Inu! See?” And with that, he pulled down cute, pink-and-blue shorts that they’d bought for him to show off his package. It was truly _glorious_ to look at. Ezri’s balls were each the size of ripe oranges, and his fat, 12” dick was already semi-hard against his thigh.

They stared at him, mouth agape. They were even too cock-shocked to notice the lascivious gleam that sprang into his eyes before he managed to put the confident, caring face back on. “You can tell, can’t you?” He cupped his balls invitingly and waggled his hips a little so that his member swung back and forth. “Inu’s are naturally fertile. I’ve got a cock made for opening up a dry womb, and _these_ balls will get _any_ bitch pregnant.” Even as he spoke, an impossibly thick dribble of pre started to drip down the side of his veiny dick. He used it to lube up his palm and give himself a few strokes. Just the sight of that enormous cock being stroked in front of them was like a wonderful, erotic dream.

“Babe,” Gohan said in a dry mouth, feeling his own 8” dick straining Trunkseath his pants. “I… I think you should do it.”

Trunks looked at him, surprised, but every bit as aroused. “Are… are you sure, sweetie?”

Gohan nodded. “I do… It’s for your own good, babe. I’m willing to abstain for a while if it means my Trunks will be happier and healthier.” He stroked Trunks’s cheek gently. Then he grinned. “Besides… It’s no use pretending either of us wouldn’t _love_ the chance to experience a cock like that. I’ll get my turn later”

That got a smirk out of his husband. At last, Trunks nodded to Ezri. “I’ll do it.”

Still stroking his dick with a slow, hypnotic rhythm, Ezri warned, “Your womb is _very_ fallow right now, Trunks. Making it lush and fertile is going to take a _lot_ of tending, and it could be months before you finally conceive a child.” He looked at both of them, still stroking and leaking. “You both have to agree to listen to me during that time. I can’t afford to always be arguing with you. You have to promise to obey me and trust that what I do is for your own good.”

Gazes torn between the Inu’s manhood and his pretty pink eyes, they both nodded.

“You have to promise you’ll be good boys and obey me happily.” Again, they nodded.

Ezri fixed his eyes on Gohan in particular. “Part of the ritual involves turning _you_ into a proper Alpha-male. That means you can’t just wait in the other room while I’m busy tending to Trunks. You have to be in the room, you have to watch me breeding him so you’ll learn how to do it right, and you’ll have to never cum until the ritual is over so that your seed will be good and potent by the end. Can you do that?”

Gohan felt a shiver go through him, but he nodded meekly. “Yes, Ezri.”

The Inu looked a little more stern. “Then ask me for it. Ask me to fuck your husband in front of you.”

Both Saiyans blushed, squirming with their arousal. Gohan licked his suddenly-dry lips. “P-please… mm… Please, Ezri… Please fuck Trunks in front of me so he can become fertile.”

Now, Ezri didn’t bother to hide his grin. “You’re both such good boys, aren’t you?” They nodded demurely. Ezri raised a hand to beckon Trunks closer, then pointed to a chair for Gohan to sit in. “Strip. Both of you. It’s time to begin.”

Gohan watched his husband climb onto the bed, lay on his back, and nervously spread his legs. He watched Ezri lick his lips with a hungry-eyed stare and lift Trunks’s legs onto his shoulders. For a moment, Trunks grimaced fearfully. Then a loud, overwhelmed gasp was torn from his lips as the Inu’s broad, doglike tongue swept across his tight, sensitive pucker.

“Oh my god!” Trunks gasped as Ezri licked him a second time. Then the guardian spirit started lapping and lapping at him with canine enthusiasm, making contented hums as though the man’s succulent asspussy were some delicious sweetmeat. His tongue made a slobbering mess of Trunks’s hole and soaked those hefty Saiyan nuts.

Gohan, meanwhile, didn’t know which of them to feel jealous of; Ezri for getting a face full of Trunks’s tasty bubble-butt, or Trunks for getting to experience the Inu’s doggy-tongue. Either way, the cock throbbing between his legs _begged_ to be held and pleasured.

The moment he started to stroke himself, though, Ezri lifted his face from Trunks’s ass with a loud slurp and glared at him. “No! Bad boy! Let go!”

The tall Saiyan bit his lip and let go of his cock. “Can’t I just…”  
  
Ezri shook his head, idly trailing a fingertip around Trunks’s slick hole. “No touching. You’ll make yourself all messy. You promised you were going to be a good boy, remember?”

Gohan blushed as the dog spirit spoke down to him like a disobedient pet. “Y-yes… Yes, sir.”

The Inu’s smile was quick to return. “Good boy. Now watch…” Then he lowered Trunks’s hips, lined himself up… “You watching?”  
  
Gohan nodded. He was sitting on his hands now, but his dick was still throbbing between his legs. He continued to watch as that fat Inu-shaft started to disappear inside his husband’s ass. He watched as Trunks started to arch his back, shocked at the size and pressure of the cock entering him, then fall back limp and accepting under Ezri’s gentle touch. He watched Ezri’s long tongue hang limp out the side of his mouth as that tight, slick manpussy swallowed up his cock.

“Fuuuuuck…” Trunks moaned. Just one little thrust, and he had a face of raw bliss that his own husband had never seen before.

Ezri waited a few seconds for the trusting Saiyan to adjust, then started to pump his hips in a lively rhythm. “Ahhh, it’s been too long…” His white ears wiggled up and down with recollection, and his tail started to wag adorably at a pace that outstripped his rolling hips. “Such a warm, clingy ass… Feels like your pussy _wants_ a litter put inside of it! You’ve been checking me out for days now, haven’t you?”

Trunks couldn’t stifle his moans as the Inu’s cock gently plowed him. Even so, he wasn’t too far gone to hear the question. The guilty blush on his face said everything.

“Hah! I knew it! A bitch can always smell an Alpha in the room.” He lifted up his arms and flexed them. He was only a twink, and his build was nothing remarkable, but the pose easily charmed his Saiyan charges. “Too bad for you… After so long… I don’t have a lot of stamina just now…” His hips started to pick up speed. Trunks whimpered and tried to squirm out from under him, but Ezri grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in place. His feet dug into the mattress, and even his panting took on a more wolfish aspect. “Time to breed you now, bitch… _Rrrrrr!”_ Then with a snarl, and one last buck of the hips, Ezri started to fill up the Saiyan’s fallow womb.

Trunks whimpered, unable to speak or struggle. Face red, eyes welling up with guilt, he tilted his head back as far as he could to meet his husbands eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Gohan just covered his mouth with one hand, and thought… that Trunks had rarely looked so beautiful as at that moment.

It took the better part of a minute for Ezri to finish pumping his load into Trunks. By the end, the poor little Saiyan’s eyes were closed, and he seemed to have a food-baby from all of that Inu-cum. It might have been quite a pitiful sight, were it not for the 7” dick leaking a puddle all over his stomach.

At last, with a sigh of satisfaction, Ezri withdrew, pulled a silicone plug out of his dresser drawer (he had bought a number of these with the allowance his ‘masters’ gave him), and sealed Trunks up with it. “There we go! Gotta make sure that stays in overnight so your body can absorb all that healthy Alpha seed!”

Trunks wince a little at the plug’s entry, then squeezed it in his ass. “B-but… I…”

“Shhh.” Ezri rubbed his cheek gently. “I know, you didn’t get to cum yet. And it goes without saying that you’re not allowed to masturbate either during the ritual…” Then he smiled and nuzzled Trunks’s cheek with his soft, velvety ears. “But tell you what… Why don’t you sleep in my bed tonight? Pet me like a good boy, and in a few minutes I’ll be ready for another round. You get to cum as maaaany times as you want.”

Trunks smiled. “Okay.”

“Um…” Gohan muttered, suddenly starting to feel as inanimate as the chair he was sitting in. “What… about me?”

Ezri’s pink eyes rolled before coming to rest on the dark-haired Saiyan who’d been sitting so obediently still all this time. “If you plan to keep being a good cuck and watch me fuck your husband, then stay. By all means. If not…” He sniffed. “Then be sure to go workout before bed. You’re gonna have to nurse the kid eventually, so you’d better get to work on those tits, _Beta-cuck._ ”

Gohan flinched, shocked to a boiling flush by this unexpected animosity. But at Ezri’s words, his 8” Saiyan prick gave a lurch so violent that it audibly slapped against his thigh.

The Inu saw. He gave a triumphant sneer and, without taking his eyes off of Gohan’s, drew Trunks into a lewd, tongue-filled kiss.

Most things didn’t change too drastically after that. Trunks and Gohan still both worked, both cooked and cleaned, and both stopped whatever they were doing to give Ezri pets and scratches nearly as often as he asked for them. Coincidences and miracles continued to favor them, and it had to be conceded that – in spite of his demands for pampering and free use of their money – the Inu spirit was well worth the trouble.

However, a change – subtle at first, but growing every day – started to shift the power dynamic between the three of them. While at first, Ezri had been something of both a pet and a servant, within a week it was hard to tell who was servant to whom. And by two weeks, Ezri had somehow become _man of the house._

Trunks now slept in Ezri’s bed, and Gohan slept alone. The very first day after the ritual started, the Saiyans woke up to find that their body hair had disappeared. The day after that, they stopped sweating altogether. Ezri proudly took credit for both, saying, “Now you two are so much prettier! You must be so happy! If you are, then nod your heads.” And when they looked in the mirror, they _had_ to nod.

Well… to be precise, they stopped sweating _almost_ completely. Gohan still sweat while he was working out. But he always took a bath before his skin had ceased to glisten, and so both Saiyans permanently smelled _excellent._

Ezri prescribed Gohan’s exact diet and workout routine for him. It was surprisingly undemanding, considering that the man was supposed to be ‘building his jugs to nurse a son.’ Just half an hour every evening and a full hour on weekends. However, the moment he lifted his first weight, Gohan’s mind would swim with images of his husband being fucked by the magical Inu, and his cock hardened instantly. Unable to relieve himself, Gohan poured all his frustration into his workout and lost track of the extremes to which he was pushing himself.

Just like in Trunks’s garden, Gohan’s growth was miraculous. His body had always been enviably muscular, even worthy of a sculpture, but now his muscles were piling on extra bulk in a way that was ‘voluptuous’ instead of ‘fighting-ready.’ His arms bulged, his abs resembled pale dinner rolls, and his DD-cup pecs would have made Bulma sick with envy. By the second week, his entire wardrobe had had to be scrapped and replaced, and it was impossible to find a shirt that _didn’t_ make him look like a hussy. He could have gotten a job at Hooters.

He’d entertained the hope that Ezri would start to show him more respect once he’d developed some muscle, but the guardian spirit swiftly disabused him of that notion.

“What do you think?” Gohan said with a cocky smile on the ninth day of the ritual. He was fresh out of the shower, looking like a Spartan from the movie _300,_ and his dick twitched with a nine-day load pent up in his balls below. He towered over the snowy Inu now, and he felt like a true stud. “Impressive, huh? You like?” He bounced his pecs and marveled at his own jiggly muscle. Over Ezri’s shoulder, he could see Trunks sipping a glass of wine and staring with admiration and hunger.

“Hmm…” Unfazed, Ezri watched for a second, then reached out with both hands and started to grope at those heavy slabs of meat. Gohan gasped, and his nipples went hard in an instant. He hadn’t realized just how sensitive his pecs were, but every little flex and squeeze of the Inu’s digits sent pleasure racing through his chest. “Yeah, it’s a pretty good start. These tits should be good enough to feed a son.”

Gohan opened his mouth to reply, but then Ezri’s fingertips flicked the Saiyan’s nipples and he shuddered. Ezri met his eye seriously. “But we don’t want ‘good enough,’ do we? You want your firstborn to have _the best,_ don’t you?”

There was only one possible answer to that. “Y-y-yes! Of course, Ezri!” He rushed to agree. It felt like extra nerve endings had grown to connect his nips to his cock, and he was helplessly aroused. Trunks was clearly struggling not to touch himself as he watched.

“That’s a good boy. Inu knows what’s best for you, right? Say it.” Then he latched his lips onto one of the Saiyan’s perky nipples.

“Y-yes!” Gohan groaned, drooling as that big canine tongue tortured his breasts. “In-n-nu knows… what’s b-best f… for me…” For just a second he almost thought he could feel a tiny drop of milk squirt out of the tortured nub.

Then Ezri pulled back with a look of disgust. “Ugh… _Weak!_ You’re gonna need some help if you want to become a proper, milky babe.” With strength that belied his twinkish figure, Ezri forced Gohan down onto his knees. Then he whipped out his cock, slapped it down into the Saiyan’s cleavage, and squeezed those jiggly muscle-boobs around it. “Now give me a nice tit-wank, muscle cuck. Don’t forget, no matter how much you gain, you’re still just a Beta and a himbo. You’re gonna need to swallow my load before I can turn you into a fat tiddy-cow for me and Trunks.”

And as always, Ezri got his way. With Trunks, with Gohan, with the clothes they all wore, what bodywash they used, and in everything, Ezri got his way. He was still helping them to prosper – Trunks once ran the numbers and found that a good 60% of their current wealth was thanks to the Inu’s blessing. He was the same Inu who sat on the couch with his tail wagging while watching anime. The same Inu who cuddled up to Gohan in the bath and asked to have his back scrubbed with vanilla sugar. The same Inu who stood out in the back yard, plucked a single rose petal from one of the shrubs outside the kitchen, and held it aloft as a dozen bees rushed to fill the cup of the petal with honey – then ate the honey and the petal along with it.

But that same Inu was the one who liked to grab Gohan’s tits from behind, molest him until he was on the brink, then pull away with a reminder that, ‘good boys don’t cum without permission.’

And that same Inu was the one who snatched Trunks’s towel from him two steps from the bathroom door, pinned him against the wall, and bit the man’s neck as he thrust inside, glancing over a shoulder at the cuckolded husband as if to ask, ‘ _Anything you’d like to say to this?’_ If he was in a generous mood, he would let Gohan crawl between his legs and lick his balls while he worked.

“I love you, Trunks… my little baby-mama-in-training,” Ezri would say, making the pretty Saiyan cum for the fourth time that day. Then he would turn and ruffle Gohan’s dark hair affectionately. “And I love my himbo cuck, Gohan, as well.”

By the fifth week, both men were more-or-less normal when at work, but neither seemed quite right in the head at home – especially not in the bedroom. Trunks was constantly smiling, and he blushed as though the discovery that he _loved_ Inu-cock was still new to him. He giggled at every little compliment Ezri paid him, and he never ran out of praise of his own.

“Sssssooo… so big!” Trunks twittered, wrapping his legs around the Inu’s waist and pulling him in closer. “I’ve… never felt this good… I’m gonna have sooooo many healthy pups for you, Ezri!”

Ezri chuckled, wiping a trail of drool from Trunks’s chin. Then he cast a glance at Trunks’s husband, who was tied to the chair nearby. After 5 weeks of total abstinence, Gohan had actually requested to be tied up during these sessions; _“to make it easier for me to be a good boy.”_ At the moment, Gohan was the only one still clothed. Milk was leaking from his enormous, heaving man-tits and soaking the front of his shirt. His pants were so soaked with pre, it looked as though he’d wet himself.

“ _Ohh, my!”_ Ezri hummed, flexing his dick inside of Trunks to make him moan even louder. “You want to bear _my_ pups? Are you sure you haven’t gone crazy, Trunks? We’re doing all of this so you and your husband can have children, ya know. Remember?”

Trunks groaned and gripped at the sheets, twisting them up as he pulled Ezri deeper into his pussy. “I don’t care! I want _yours!_ You feel so good, and I’m in love with you! I’ve never felt this way! Please, _please_ breed me, Ezri! Don’t you want to breed puppies with me?”

Ezri grinned at Gohan – saw the stricken look on his face; such a hypocritical expression to be wearing when his cock was threatening to cum at any moment without being touched. “You hear that, Gohan? You’ve done all this work, made such sacrifices, turned yourself into a beautiful, big-titted trophy husband, and yet… your husband wants _my_ pups instead of yours.”

Gohan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Trunks screaming as he came. Ezri bit his lip, sighing with satisfaction and rubbing the Saiyan’s light tresses. “Mmmph, good pet… Your pussy knows who its master is…” Then he returned his attention to the Saiyan tied to the chair. “You know, Trunks will only get _more_ fertile once he’s born a litter for me. You want that, don’t you cuck? Nod your head.”

Gohan nodded. The tip of his cock had somehow managed to work its way above his beltline, and now the hem of his shirt was stained with pre as well as milk.

Ezri got into a new position, raising himself onto the balls of his feet facing Gohan, then pinned Trunks’s knees to his chest. Even with Trunks’s orgasm fading, he was already begging for more. Ezri had trained him not to feel satisfied until his womb was overflowing with potent Inu-seed.

“Do you love me, bitch?” the Inu asked, his pink eyes fixing Trunks with a lazy grin.

Trunks held his thighs in place and spread them invitingly, giggling and blushing like a new bride. “I love you so much! You’re the best!”

Ezri stroked his face gently. “Well, you already have a husband… but if you want, you can become my worshipper and dedicate your whole life to loving me.”

Trunks’s jaw dropped open in shock. “I… I can do that?”

Ezri couldn’t help but laugh at the amazement in his tone. “Of course you can! Silly pet…”

The light-haired Saiyan nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes! I want to bear your pups and love you forever! I want to treat your dick like my god!”

Ezri nodded approvingly, then turned his attention to the other one. “What about you, my pretty trophy-cuck? Will you worship me, give me tit-jobs whenever I demand them, and keep your hands off your messy beta-cock while you nurse me, your husband, and all our pups?” He chuckled. “Yours too, after Trunks’s given me the first-born I deserve.”

A few tears trickled down Gohan’s cheeks, but they seemed like nothing compared to his weeping cum-slit. “Yes! I… I’m so happy… You take such good care of us, and I love using my body to serve you. It’s a privilege to be your servant, and your future-son’s nurse.”

He hadn’t even finished before Ezri started to thrust hard and fast into Trunks’s slick ass-pussy. The little Saiyan started out calling Ezri’s name and begging for more, but it wasn’t long before his mouth stopped forming words. The Inu Trunkst low over him, caught his mouth in a sloppy kiss, and rolled his hips with punishing fury. When he pulled back, it was only to growl, “ _Mine!”_

Then he looked up, still fucking his bitch, and grinned at his cuck. “I’m about to knock up your husband for you, bitch. Now say thank you and tell me you love me.”

Gohan shivered from head to toe and felt a sudden, thick gush of cream spurt from his nipples. “Thank you, Ezri! I love you! Please put a baby in my husband’s womb!”

Ezri bared his teeth, sank his nails into the sheets, glared into Gohan’s eyes, and barked, _“CUM!”_

Gohan was screaming even before he felt the hot, _painful_ orgasm explode from his crotch and ignite his innards with ecstasy. In the hot pleasure-pain, he broke the bindings around his wrists, only to grip the back of the chair and stamp his feet while he screamed and drenched himself with 5 weeks’ worth of seed.

At the same moment, Ezri howled in triumph and unleashed a torrent of cum into his bitch’s fertile womb. Bright pink hearts appeared in Trunks’s eyes, and his belly began to glow as it filled with rich, godly seed. The Saiyan’s pretty man-clit even spat out another thin ejaculation as it felt itself claimed by its rightful Alpha-male.

A minute later, Trunks’s belly was swollen with doggy-seed. Gohan was barely conscious. Ezri smiled to himself and ran his fingers through his soft, snowy hair. He could _feel_ fresh vitality sinking into his limbs with the growth of the Saiyans’ worship. At length, he whistled to Gohan and beckoned him forward. “Here. Get out of those clothes and come lie on the bed with us.”

Groggily, Gohan did as he was bidden. Even after he peeled off his sodden clothes, he looked like he’d just been the victim of a gangbang. He allowed Ezri’s gentle hand to guide him onto the mattress and collapsed on his back. Presently, Ezri and Trunks were cuddling against his muscly body, each latching onto one of his perky nips and drinking greedily.

Gohan was happy to let them – it felt so good to let his favorite men nurse on him in his afterglow. Curiously, he reached down and pressed at the bump on Trunks’s belly. His husband hummed and smiled with his eyes, and Gohan snuggled him closer protectively. Even after that long and difficult ritual, the love between them was warm, palpable, and undamaged.

Ezri watched this exchange and giggled to himself, but didn’t take his lips off that generous teat. Privately he thought, _‘What a cute pair of pets I have! I’m gonna have to take great care of these two.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Horny comments let me know you care!


End file.
